If Today Was Your Last Day
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The team is on a case only to find out its connected to something much bigger. Now, they have to work with people they're not sure they can trust to solve it. And in the end, one of their own pays the price.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another quick story for everyone! Hope y'all like it! Takes place in Season 5.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

Danny let out a groan when he's awoken by his phone ringing. He blindingly felt over his bedside table for it. Finally having found it, Danny hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Williams," he said into the device with his eyes still shut.

"Hey we got a case," Steve's voice sounded in his ear. Danny sighed and rolled over onto his back.

"I'm assuming _I'm_ picking _you_ up?" Danny grumbled into the phone as he pushed his self up and out of bed.

"I'll see you in twenty," Steve said by way of answer before he hung up the phone.

Danny sighed and ran a hand down his face. Setting his phone back on the table he grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. One thing he hated more than late night case calls was late night case calls on the weekend. Thankfully, it wasn't his weekend with Grace.

Thirty five minutes later and Danny found himself pulling into Steve's driveway. He didn't have to wait long before Steve walked out of the house and climbed into the car. Danny backed out and headed towards the crime scene after Steve told him where it was.

"What took you so long?" Steve asked with a glance at his partner.

"I had to take a shower and get ready Steven. _Normal_ people take longer than three minutes to do so," Danny quipped in return.

"What are you talking about? It takes me _at least_ five minutes," Steve countered with a barely suppressed smirk.

"You, are a Neanderthal. First, you interrupt my sleep on my weekend. Now, your degrading me for having good hygiene," Danny replied as he saw the crime scene up ahead.

"Are you saying I don't have good hygiene?" Steve asked as Danny put the car in park.

"There is a reason no one wants to be around you. Besides your surly manner," Danny countered and the two of them exited the Camaro.

"Hey, if anyone has a surly manner it's you buddy. And surly? Really?" Steve argued with a look at Danny. Danny would've continued but they reached Max and their dead body.

"Something tells me this was personal," Danny said as he looked down at the body. There was a bullet hole between the victim's eyes.

"What happened Max?" Steve asked with a nod of agreement at Danny's observation.

"The victim died of a gunshot wound at close range to his head, Max delivered and Steve and Danny looked down at the body. "As of right now I know nothing more since I've only begun my examination."

"All right. Thanks Max," Steve said but didn't move due to Max handing him the fingerprinting machine with the victim's identity on it claiming him as John Dobson.

"I just took his fingerprints," Max explained and Steve thanked him again before he and Danny wandered away.

"I have a gut feeling this is going to be a messy case," Danny said as he watched Steve send the identity information to Chin.

"This is one time I wished your gut feeling would be wrong," Steve said with a sigh and the two of them walked back to the car.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"McGarrett," a uniformed officer by the name of Jones called out as he entered Five-0 headquarters. Steve, Danny, and the rest of the team looked up to see Jones and what looked to be a Fed walking towards them. Steve sighed and shifted so he faced the newcomers.

"Jones," Steve greeted the officer.

"This is Agent Morris. He has some information on a case you're working," Jones explained and Morris moved forward as he pulled out a folder.

"Thanks Jones," Steve said and the man nodded his head before leaving. Steve turned his attention to the agent in front of them. Steve introduced the rest of the team and Morris shook their hands.

"So, you have information on a case?" Steve asked with a furrowed brow as he brought the conversation to the reason the agent was there.

"Your search of John Dobson sent up red flags in our system," Morris began and Steve shared a look with Danny.

"Who's Dobson to you?" Danny asked with his attention back on Agent Morris.

"He's the only witness to a murder committed by Leon Straight," Morris answered with a look at Danny.

"I heard about that. Straight's a drug dealer over on the big island," Chin chimed in and Morris nodded his head in affirmation.

"Without Dobson the case will fall apart, which is why we put him in a safe house to protect him," Morris explained and Steve and Danny shared another look.

"Lot of good that did," Danny muttered and it earned a look from Morris.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but Dobson's body was discovered this morning," Steve explained and Morris grimaced and let out a huff before he ran a hand over his face.

"What have you got so far?" Morris asked with a desperate look at Steve.

"Not much of anything, but with your information we now have a suspect," Steve answered and Morris nodded his head before speaking.

"If you don't mind I would like to work with you on the case," Morris said and Steve inwardly groaned. A look at the agent though had Steve feeling sorry for him and the SEAL relented.

"All right. First things first…" Steve replied and nodded at Kono to put everything they had on the screen.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I don't think Straight did it. As much as I want to pin this on him," Danny said as he, the rest of Five-0, and Morris looked at the TV screen at the Palace.

"I agree with Danny. The guy's alibi checked out and he seemed genuinely surprised Dobson was dead," Steve agreed with a nod of his head. He, Danny, and Morris had picked up Straight and brought him back to the Palace to interrogate him.

"If he wasn't handcuffed to the table I swear he would've been doing a dance," Danny put in with a shake of his head.

"Surprised but happy," Steve said before he looked back at the screen. He pointed at the picture of Dobson and looked back at Morris. "Who knew Dobson's whereabouts?"

"Only me and my boss. It was a high risk case and we were taking every precaution," Morris explained with a look at Steve. Steve and Danny shared a look. "Hey, I know what you're thinking, but I wanted to come here. It was my boss who wanted to take the case from you."

"Your boss wanted to take the case?" Chin asked with a furrowed brow. It wasn't that surprising due to that interdepartmental collaboration never seemed to happen without being forced but knowing everything else, it had Chin wondering. Morris nodded his head and Chin immediately began pulling up information on Morris' boss, Luke Galloway.

"You really think my boss is dirty?" Morris asked as he didn't want to believe it.

"We're going to find out," Steve replied with a look at Galloway's profile on the screen.

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this! Please send some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a quick update for y'all! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

"What do you think?" Steve asked after he and Danny entered Steve's office and shut the door behind them.

"Me? Uh… I think after two hours of tearing Galloway's life inside out we haven't found anything. If he's the dirty cop then he's hiding it superbly," Danny answered as he punctuated his point with his hands.

"What about Morris?" Steve asked with his eyes locked on Danny.

"I think he is doing everything he can to find who did this," Danny answered with a bob of his head. Morris had left a while ago to see what he could dig up in his files at the agency. "That doesn't mean he's not dirty though."

Steve nodded in agreement and let out a sigh. Before he could say anything his phone began to ring. Pulling out his phone, Steve answered it.

"McGarrett," he said only to go silent for a few minutes as he listened. "I can be there in ten."

Danny watched with curiosity as Steve talked. Whoever it was it seemed urgent. Steve put his phone away and when he looked over at him, Danny raised a brow in question.

"What's going on?" Danny asked with a furrowed brow.

"That was Morris. Said he found something that'll blow this case wide open. Wants to meet," Steve explained and took in Danny's wary expression. "We don't know anything yet. It's all speculation who's dirty. Besides, Morris' alibi checked out, right?"

"Why can't he just come here? Why does it have to be some random place?" Danny asked with his arms waving. He didn't like this; his gut was telling him not to let Steve go. Even if Morris' alibi checked out.

"No one can know he gave us this information. It has to be under the radar," Steve said trying to quell Danny's worry.

"I don't like this," Danny said with a firm look at his partner.

"I know. I'll call you if anything happens," Steve replied with a sigh.

"If you so much as get an _inkling_ something remotely _might be_ a _little_ off," Danny countered with a look that left no room argument.

"Okay Danno. Look into Morris and call me if you find anything," Steve said before he clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder and left.

"Where's Steve going?" Lou asked Danny when the blond walked to the computer. Danny let out a sigh.

"Meeting up with Morris. He might have something that'll solve the case but it's got to be done on the down low," Danny explained and the other three nodded their heads so Danny continued, "We have work to do. We need to look into someone else."

"Who?" Kono asked with a furrowed brow.

"Morris," Danny replied with a dark look.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Oh my God," Kono whispered and caused Chin to look at her.

"What?" he asked with a furrowed brow. He and Kono were looking though the computer for anything that would deem Morris dirty; Danny and Lou were looking at paper files. Kono looked over at her cousin with wide eyes.

"There's a fifty thousand dollar cash deposit in Morris' wife's account. We didn't see it sooner because it's in her maiden name," Kono explained as she zoomed in on the deposit.

"Okay, look for anymore discrepancies like that," Chin ordered and Kono did. She pulled up five more instances where there were fifty thousand dollar cash deposits. Chin pulled up a file that contained all the cases against Straight.

"Look, all five deposits coincide with the case dates. And…" Chin pointed out before he pulled up five more cases. "The five witnesses that were reported missing."

"We need to tell Danny," Kono exclaimed just before she ran to Danny's office.

"Danny!" Kono yelled as she opened his door. The detective and Lou looked up in surprise. "We have something."

Ten minutes later, Danny and the team were geared up. Kono had traced Steve's phone after Danny found he couldn't get a hold of his partner.

"Keeping Steve safe is our first priority. Remember, Morris is dangerous. So, if he poses a threat and you have a shot, take it. He's not one of us anymore," Danny ordered as the team jogged to their vehicles. "Let's go get Steve."

With that, Danny climbed into the Camaro and squealed off. Seconds later, the rest of the team sped after him. Kono and Chin in his car and Grover in his own.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Where did you get all of this?" Steve asked as he looked through the papers and financials on Galloway.

"I had to dig deep. He covered his tracks pretty good," Morris explained as he eyed up Steve. Steve glanced at him before he looked back down at the proof in front of him. About to say something, Steve's attention is turned towards a shout behind him.

"Steve!" Steve turned to see Danny running towards him at full speed with the team running behind him.

"Too bad your partner will be too late to save you Commander," Morris' voice sounded behind Steve. Steve turned around just as a stabbing pain flared up in his lower abdomen. Steve gasped and the papers fell as he grasped at his stomach. With a thud Steve dropped to the ground and let out a groan. A shout that sounded like Danny was the only thing that reached his ears.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny bolted from his car and hastily moved towards the beach. Blue eyes scanned the almost lifeless area before him. Not having to search long, Danny's eyes fell on Steve and Morris under the boardwalk. _No wonder Steve wasn't answering his phone. Cell service sucks under the boardwalk_ , Danny thought to his self. Something glinted off the sun and Danny's breath hitched when he realized Morris had pulled out a knife. Being too far away, Danny did the only thing he could.

"Steve!" he shouted as he sprinted towards his unknowing partner. The footsteps of the rest of the team echoed behind him as they rushed to keep up. Danny saw Steve turn towards him and moments after watched in horror as Steve turned back around only to get stabbed in the stomach. Morris pulled out the knife and bolted off and Danny's eyes widened as Steve dropped to the ground.

"Steve!" Danny heard his voice shout. Danny slid to a stop when he reached Steve and dropped to his knees. Chin and Kono ran past him, no doubt going after Morris. He heard Lou talk into his phone requesting a bus and announced they had an officer down. Danny looked down at the blood seeping through Steve's shirt. Hastily, Danny immediately put pressure on the wound and Steve let out a groan. Steve tried to pull away but Danny stopped him.

"Don't do that partner. I've got to stop the bleeding. I don't need you bleeding out," he all but begged and let out a small smile when Steve indeed stopped.

"Five minutes," Lou announced before leaving to meet the ambulance to direct them to Steve's position. Danny looked back down at Steve and forced a swallow when he saw his eyes closed.

"Hey, Super SEAL, stay awake," Danny called out as he shook Steve only to get no reaction. "Steve? Steve?!"

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed this!**

Danny ran his hands through his hair as he paced the hospital corridor. The panic was in full bloom and it didn't help they hadn't told him anything about Steve. After Steve passed out everything had happened in a whirlwind. The paramedics had arrived and loaded Steve into the ambulance; Danny had made sure he rode with him to the hospital. He didn't even know if Chin and Kono had caught Morris. Danny's mind shifted to the slack look of Steve's face when they arrived at Tripler.

"Dammit Steve," Danny said softly before he dropped into a chair in the hallway. He leaned over and held his head in his hands.

"Danny?" Danny's head shot up to see Dr. Heigl in front of him.

"Is Steve okay?" Danny asked as he jumped to his feet.

"He's fine," Dr. Heigl answered with a hand raised in a calming manner. "He was lucky. The knife for the most part missed any vital organs. It did nick the intestine and so needed internal stitches. They should heal fine as long as Steve follows doctor's orders."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does," Danny replied with a sigh, picking up on the pointed look from the doctor. Heigl smirked and nodded his head.

"I have no doubt you will," Dr. Heigl said and then rested a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Give us ten minutes to get him settled in his room and then you can go see him."

"Thank you Dr. Heigl," Danny sighed out in relief and watched as he walked away.

"Danny!" The detective turned around to see the rest of Five-0 as they jogged towards him.

"How's Steve?" Chin asked when they reached the blond man.

"Good. Dr. Heigl just left. Said he needed a few internal stitches in the intestine but other than that nothing vital was hit," Danny explained and Chin could see Danny was less worried than when he last saw him.

"Morris?" Danny asked and he felt his self holding a breath.

"We got him. He's currently in a windowless room," Kono answered with a grin and Danny nodded his head.

"Good. You interrogate him yet?" Danny replied with a look at the three members of Five-0 that stood in front of him.

"Not yet. We came straight here after he was secured," Grover answered with a shake of his head.

"Good," Danny said yet again with an evil grin. He swiftly moved passed the team.

"Woah, where are you going?" Lou asked as he quickly stood in Danny's way.

"I'm going to interrogate the son of a bitch," Danny growled out with a stern look at Lou.

"You really think that's a good idea bruh?" Chin asked with a raised brow as he and Kono moved to stand next to Lou. Danny scowled at the three of them.

"It's not like I'm going to McGarrett the guy," Danny growled out and moved to slip passed them. Kono moved in his way and held up a hand for him to stop.

"No offense Danny but we've seen you when Steve's in trouble. It's a scary sight," Kono said with a raised brow.

"Have you forgotten when Wo Fat took Steve?" Chin asked with his own brow raised.

"You know I haven't Chin," Danny bit out with a dark look.

"Danny?" Dr. Heigl said from behind him and Danny turned around. "He's ready for some visitors."

"Thank God. I thought we were going to have to handcuff him to a chair," Grover muttered to Chin and Kono. The cousins smirked and nodded their heads in agreement before they followed after their Second in Command.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"I have an idea. Why don't you stop mother-henning me and go home," Steve grumbled out with a roll of his eyes.

" _Or_ , you could just do as the doctor said," Danny countered with his own eye roll.

"This is _ridiculous_. I'm _fine_ Danno," Steve huffed out as he let Danny gently guide him back to his couch.

"Sure you are. Right up until _I_ have to break every traffic law to rush you to the hospital because you tore your stitches and began bleeding internally again," Danny ranted with a scowl aimed at Steve.

"You? Break every traffic law?" Steve smirked as he goaded his partner.

"You know I would," Danny replied seriously with a look at his best friend. Danny hoped Steve got the underlying message.

"Yeah, Danno. I know you would," Steve replied just as serious. He gave Danny a look that said he knew exactly what his partner was saying.

"Good. Now stop being a Neanderthal and follow Heigl's orders," Danny ordered with a smirk and earned a groan from Steve.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story! And thanks for all of the reviews!**


End file.
